


Silver over Gold

by 10pm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DH (Dumbledore and Severus are still alive.) </p><p>First the thought of sharing the head post with Draco scared and worried Hermione.<br/>Then she started to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver over Gold

"Now commencing to the inauguration of Head Boy and Head Girl." Professor Dumbledore seemed excited for the first time in a very long time. With the war over, celebrations commenced wherever it found itself and the first day of school was no exception. The golden podium on which he stood shone brightly like the smiles on all the first year's faces. McGonnagal only hoped there would be no more Harry Potters in the younger grades, the trouble that golden trio caused was beginning to become too much to ignore.

"Two very worthy students will find a ring in their goblets. Please come up to the podium when you find the ring." The hushed silence that once filled the room was now an uproar of confusion and excitement, as students grovelled to find out if they were the new Heads. Immediately every student, even the younger witches and wizards who had no chance of getting Head Boy and Head Girl scoured the inside of their goblets sadly only to find fresh pumpkin juice. For Hermione a gold rig surfaced in her goblet.

"'Mione blimey! You're Head Girl! I was sure you were going to get it." Ron exclaimed and took the ring out of the goblet for her. Ron was happy for Hermione, the thought of her getting exactly as she deserved, after the disastrous year they had last year fighting the war. Ron loved Hermione. The small roses of her cheek blushed as Ron felt his hands itch, and wanted to hold hers, which she could see on the intent look on his face, only making her blush harder.

She held the ring in her fingers. Inscribed on the ring in a rich red engraving was  _Hermione Jane Granger_ , a smile formed on the witch's lips. To her, it felt only natural to place the ring on her finger. She had worked for this moment her whole academic life. 

"Go on 'mione, looks like Dumbledore wants you up." Ron playfully nudged Hermione out of her seat and saw the proud smiles of her friends at the Gryffindor table ushering her towards the headmaster. Suddenly cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, realising one of their own was made head. 

Hermione only then pondered who would be head along side her for the next two years... 

She only hoped it would be one of her friends, or a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she could not entertain the notion that any of the Slytherins were level headed enough or _good_ enough to take place as the Head Boy. Oh she hoped it would be Neville.

 

* * *

 

For Draco Malfoy, the unappealing hectic behavior of his Slytherin counterparts fueled his annoy'ed scowl, until he looked down and saw a glint of sliver in his goblet. After carefully observing the name  _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ engraved in emerald green on the ring did he realise he was the new head boy. Slowly he rose, much to the dismay of his competitive house who had wished they were head, and walked towards the Headmaster's podium.

Pansy's eyes lit up as she saw the silver haired boy walking up, her heart leaped as she imagined the boy she loved getting just as he deserved... Head Boy. _Draco Malfoy only ever got the best_ Pansy thought to herself.

Slytherin were soon to follow with their celebratory whoops and cheers.  After the noise had died down, the Headmaster smiled at the boy and girl in front of him.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are your new heads. Any school or personal concerns you may have, you can go to them, these two students are extremely capable and I wish you the best experience in office." Dumbledore's owl then rested its wings and motioned for the two heads to follow him. 

* * *

 

Hermione looked at the boy walking beside her, remembering the days when his pureblood complex found its way out and Draco would relish in embarassing Hermione. But she knew people could change and she knew she would open her heart up to the idea that Draco had changed. 

Draco saw the girl beside him carefully analysing him and smiled.  _He had changed._

"Well you two this is the seventh floor. I'm sure you can decide a sensible password. I had the elves send all your luggage up here, so make yourself home for two years. Remeber house unity." Dumbledore smiled at the two, wondering whether he had made the right decision.

Draco was the first to say anything. "I'm sure we can handle whatever you throw at us." He slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and was greeted with a nervous 'oomph'.

"Alright, goodnight." The headmaster walked away. The weight of whatever had slumped him down, lifting off of his shoulders. Dumbledore thought to be brief and quick would be enough introduction to the two very capable students. A smile crept up his face and he found himself quietly humming back to his office, much to the confusion of Severus Snape, who hadn't seen the Headmaster look so meddlesome.

All Hermione could do was blush a deep shade of crimson as the boy who she had so hoped had changed, had looked down at her and smiled, arm still around her. He left go. 

"Serendipity." Draco smiled.

"Pardon?"

"The password." 

"A pleasant surprise..." Draco smiled at her hesitance. _Cute._  He had thought to himself


End file.
